


【洛嘉/NC-17】金茂大厦轰然倒塌

by yuqijinian



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqijinian/pseuds/yuqijinian
Summary: 富二代少董洛×金融精英嘉一点点年龄操作，21洛×25嘉非典型bdsm新手dom×非典型sub





	【洛嘉/NC-17】金茂大厦轰然倒塌

“抱歉抱歉，”何洛洛说：“不好意思我迟到了。”  
他匆匆踏进来，随手关上房门，身上羊毛大衣带着一股地下车库的寒气。  
焉栩嘉背对着门，闻声边摘袖扣边回头：“哦，没事。我也刚来。”  
他正在解衬衫的扣子，脱下来的西装外套搭在臂弯，肩胛骨在薄薄棉布料下收起。室温在缓慢地向上爬升，何洛洛盯着那双漂亮的手干脆地脱掉了上身的衬衫，又伸手去解腰带。他舔舔嘴唇并肩站到那人身边，把手里拎着的大衣往衣帽架上挂：“……你能不能别摘领带。”  
“……也不是不可以。”焉栩嘉刚把自己剥得赤条条的，蹬开脚踝上的西装裤，从地上拎起来草率地叠了两叠。他把普鲁士蓝的条纹领带重新挂上自己脖子，低头打结，还不忘开身边的小搭档玩笑：“你想玩什么花样吗今天？”  
何洛洛摇摇头，他直接按住了焉栩嘉打到一半松松垮垮的领带：“就这样吧。”  
焉栩嘉眨巴眨巴眼睛，停下动作看着他：“现在开始吗……主人？”  
他声音很低，是成熟男人的声音，和那张看不出年龄的脸反差有点过于鲜明，一声主人还带着点调戏一样的笑意。  
“嗯。”何洛洛口干舌燥：“……今天可以玩点刺激的吗？”  
他直率地问道。

何洛洛散了会直接赶过来的club，羊毛大衣里还套着开股东会议那身高定西装。主持会议的是他家老爷子，他也不敢半路翘会，只能一场会议看了一百零八次手表，第一百零九次的时候终于等到一身散会，笔记本一阖一溜烟地就往外跑。  
时值金融业忙季，两周一次的碰头频率被拉长到一个月一次。焉栩嘉说忙，他也只好答应着——明明都在一幢大楼里，硬是挨不上。

开场之后的焉栩嘉像变了个人，笔直地跪在搭档的身边，平静地低着头。他看起来比上一次见面又更瘦了，宽肩窄腰配上个流畅的脊柱线条，薄薄的肌肉覆在骨骼上。  
“帮我把四号鞭子拿过来吧。”何洛洛不动声色地咽了咽口水。焉栩嘉低声应下，还没来得及动作，何洛洛先补充：“不许站起来。”  
“……”焉栩嘉漂亮眼睛抬起来：“是。”

何洛洛入圈很晚，满打满算不到小半年。他鞭子用得麻麻，下手轻了重了甩出条血痕都是常事。他难得用这种稍微有点重的型号，要不是好久不见有点兴奋也自己知道自己几斤几两。第一下啪地抽在腰腹之间。不重。焉栩嘉奶白皮肤上浮起一道红痕，轻微地抖了一下：“一。”  
第二下就结结实实落在了胸口，落点歪了，擦着乳珠过去。焉栩嘉痛得反射性缩了一下：“……二。”  
何洛洛有点抱歉又不好表达出来。面前跪着的金融精英常年缺乏日晒的皮肤白得晃眼，他咬咬牙又一下下去扫过乳头，酥麻感逼得sub一声呻吟：“三…嘶……啊…”  
交错红痕轻轻重重落在身体上，被抽痛的乳尖很快红肿起来，又痛又痒让人直蹙眉毛。痛感迅速催生奇异的爽快，肿起的鞭痕泛着酸麻，他一鞭子往人腿根落，焉栩嘉明显地抖了一下，他呼吸很不稳，痛痒酥麻都是野火，一点点把残余的理性烧毁：“…十……十五…”  
疼痛是证明存在的方式，每一寸完好的皮肤都期待着灼烧的到来。他跪得还很正，喘息着抬起双漂亮眼睛，杏核眼里也像有薄薄火光在烧：“唔——啊…十六……”  
落在挺立乳尖上的一鞭子几乎抽出他一点泪光来，剧痛让他条件反射地弓腰。何洛洛反手一鞭就落在对方绷起的肩胛骨上，这下很轻，摩擦过去的滚热比疼痛还明显。  
“我要抽你后面了！”年轻的dom宣布，他也目光灼灼地盯着sub的反应，抬手扬起鞭子——  
焉栩嘉条件反射地闭上了眼睛：“！！”  
大腿内侧的鞭痕渗出点血珠，纵横几道像火灾现场起火的源头。几鞭子啪啪落在腰臀之间，手不稳，或轻或重，何洛洛干劲太足最后两下几乎抽得他一趔趄没跪住。  
“二、二十…”他嘶着声音喊意图谋得暂停，没成想精力旺盛的dom眨眨亮晶晶的眼睛再接再厉：“唔啊…轻……啊…”  
他痛到觉得爽，情不自禁地挺着胸闭着眼仰头。鞭子落进臀缝直接几乎生生把他抽硬，那张漂亮的——理智的、专业的脸上再看不到波澜不惊的自矜样子，他稍微睁开一点眼睛喘息，眼波是水做的：“三十……呼啊…三十了……”

“嗯。”何洛洛看着他胸口起伏脸色发红，喜滋滋地俯下身在他脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。年轻精英还尽量笔直地跪着，他硬得七七八八连后面都是湿的，红肿的乳尖需要更多的照顾，却在鲁莽的dom不小心擦到的时候敏感地往后缩：“唔…啊…主人……”  
低沉醇厚的音色和示弱的语气天然对冲，何洛洛却被对方闭着眼服软的样子喊到上火。他拿鞭子细软的梢头去蹭人后面，蹭得人差点一屁股坐下去：“…等等…痒、唔…”  
节奏太奇怪了。焉栩嘉眼角挤出一点点泪花。他几乎全硬了，半勃的性器被何洛洛捞出来饶有兴致地把玩着，他拼命克制住自己扭着腰往下坐的冲动：“……不够。”  
但是何洛洛还一副好奇宝宝的样子东摸摸西摸摸。他不知道哪里变出来两个鳄齿夹子，一边一个先给人夹上，完了还拿手指去拨着玩：“嘉嘉…”  
他还没说出来什么焉栩嘉就被他弄得腰一软一屁股坐到地上。鞭子的前端浅浅地戳进穴口，他剧烈地喘息了好几秒才克制住没当场泄出来。  
何洛洛眨眨眼睛。他像完全不知道刚才那几秒自己的sub经历了什么：“嘉嘉你胸口好硬哦…”  
他快速地来回拨动鳄齿夹上的拨片，一脸天真地补充：“这样会爽吗？”  
不——太——超过了——  
焉栩嘉被刺激得几乎蜷缩，好几波血流急遽冲刷过下体，结果全被何洛洛收得紧紧的手指挡了回来。莽撞的dom连续击退几波自己sub的情潮，才慢慢地松开左手，向瘫坐在地上的人展示自己指间粘连的透明液体。  
“溢出来了…”他很可惜地说：“我握不住……只能让嘉嘉忍耐一下了。”  
焉栩嘉没有拒绝的权利——游戏里的sub都没有。他只是低低地应了一声，即使束缚带收紧那刻他眼前白光乱窜几乎又有了要即刻高潮的错觉。  
何洛洛搂住他摇摇欲坠的腰，他先把那截软鞭往里塞了塞，才把一脸空白的人从地上往起带：“嘉嘉如果跪不住的话…可能…只能让你站着了——哎，夹住。”他指那截鞭子。  
“掉出来的话，”券商的小公子诚恳地说：“嘉嘉今天可能就要被惩罚了哦。”  
焉栩嘉几乎没能作出反应，他张着嘴迟缓地眨了眨眼睛：“……是。”  
他低声说。

先被塞进来的是口球。他脸颊被塞得鼓鼓的，看起来像只囤粮的松鼠。然后是双手，特制的活结把手腕一并捆在身后，剩下的长度绕过腋下回到胸口正好穿过鳄齿夹，稍微一动就能牵得乳珠充血麻痛。焉栩嘉艰难地靠在何洛洛身上才能站住，年下的小dom下巴搁在他肩膀上忙前忙后，最后扶了把他让他站稳。  
焉栩嘉鼓着腮帮子望着他。  
何洛洛郑重其事地伸出手：“我想玩这个可以吗？”  
焉栩嘉扭头一看，眼前一黑。  
手腕粗的麻绳固定在两根柱子之间，绳上不等距离分布着大大小小的结。他蹙起眉毛回头看何洛洛，就见年轻贵公子一脸坚定，名为请求实为命令。  
游戏里dom的命令是不能拒绝的。

跨上绳子的时候何洛洛殷勤地上来帮忙调整了高度和位置。焉栩嘉被他又捅了两手指热感润滑才扶上去，一时紧贴着粗糙绳索的皮肤热得像正在融化。异物像直接嵌进身体里，痛和爽都让他头皮发炸，他最后看了眼何洛洛，只见对方一脸好奇兴致勃勃：“嘉嘉加油！”  
这哪里是加油不加油的事情。  
club里的绳索经过特殊处理，多半是被什么药物浸泡消毒过，摩擦大腿内侧的皮肤像灼烧一样痛。起伏的绳面滑过下体，他没办法伸出手臂保持身体平衡，甚至上半身一晃胸口都传来一阵一阵的弱电流。焉栩嘉实在硬得太厉害了，血液都在往下半身冲，他眼前雪花屏一样白光一晃一晃的，第一个绳结硌进后穴时过于强烈的刺激几乎褫夺了他所有感官。他停在原地不受控制地往后仰，涎水无法自制地从嘴角流下来，两条长腿抖得几乎站不住。何洛洛在旁边紧张地观看活春宫，见状性急地催促：“嘉嘉快走啊？”  
焉栩嘉好半天才睁开眼睛。他屁股狠狠夹了一下才勉强迈步往前挪。从走绳人的角度看不见下一个结扣的位置，每一步踉跄着迈出去都是未知的刺激。他浑身上下汗出如浆，黑发全湿得贴在脸上，跟水里捞出来似的。越往后绳索越往上倾斜摩擦得更猛烈，口球堵住他口呼吸的通道，过量情欲烧毁理智，他几乎就要缺氧。  
三分之二。  
二分之一。  
三分之一。  
剩下的路程越来越短，他走得也越来越慢，身后一路走来的路全是水淋淋的，分不清是他泥泞得离谱的下体还是一路滴下来的汗。  
最后一小段路倾斜角度猛地拉大，焉栩嘉脑子都已经热得混沌了，跌跌撞撞就要往前扑。  
“哎——慢点——嘉嘉！”  
没扣紧的黑色束缚带猛地崩裂开来。  
下一个绳结猝不及防地嵌进身体，sub的身体像慢动作一样顿了一秒，然后一声不吭地往旁边软倒。他修长双腿在突发骤至的高潮里死死绞在一起，粗绳因此陷得更深，倒下来的时候几乎扯倒架子。他嘴角涎水顺着尖下巴滴到胸口，浑身都在猝不及防地轻微抽搐。  
何洛洛吓了一跳，赶上去一步才没让人直接软到地上。焉栩嘉眼神都涣散了，抽搐着一股一股地射，腿根还死死地绞着掰都掰不开，浓稠白色精液随着他的痉挛喷得何洛洛高定西装上到处都是。  
半天他才缓过劲浑身一软，年轻的dom被吓得够呛，搂着人不知所措地顺他背。口球刚被下了焉栩嘉也说不出话，两眼发直地歪在何洛洛怀里喘息。何洛洛也知道自己玩太超过了——束缚带还粗心地没扣好。他亲亲对方汗湿的额头，亲亲对方发红的眼睛，亲亲对方失神张开的嘴唇。  
“嘉嘉对不起…”最后他小心翼翼地道歉。  
焉栩嘉的大脑大概在很长很长时间的罢工后才重新开始处理信息。他活动活动刚刚被解开的手腕，虚虚地搭到对方的肩膀上：“游戏还没结束。”他提醒自家初出茅庐的小年下：“你是我的dom.”

——不用道歉，你的指令对我来说都是对的。

何洛洛进这个圈子纯粹是为了玩票。半年多前他刚回国被几个狐朋狗友拉来club解压，随便玩了两场。他打心眼里不太接纳这个项目，不过何家少爷天生好奇心重，没研究透之前对什么都抱着打破砂锅问到底的一股莽劲。  
结果没几次之后他在club大厅里约了一场。从那之后他有了固定搭档——至少对他来说是固定的。  
焉栩嘉比他大点儿，但是脸看不太出来——好吧，可能也看得出来。他们相遇那天年轻的金融精英穿了身酒红礼装，盘亮条顺人群里闪闪发光。他那天刘海还是撩边上去的，冷下脸的时候气势比谁都dom，弄得何洛洛一时以为自己搞错了号。  
“你看着我。”活动配对环节他隔着一大群人执着地对准对方，乱七八糟的起哄声里Mr.Cool的面具终于裂开条缝：“我——我在看你。”  
他笑得有那么一丁点——就一丁点慌张。

后来他才从别人那里听说焉栩嘉的做派。不像个普通sub，做得再狠也不会全身心地去依赖dom。那时候他已经亲身经历了上述情形两次，对此发言毫不意外：他信任我就够了吧？  
小公子坐在吧台上捧着酒杯，抬起脸的时候眼睛闪闪发亮：对吧？

直到某一天他们在公司所在大楼的电梯里相遇。那是个没有dress code的周五，焉栩嘉裹在一身藏青色的休闲西装里，腰收得惊人的细。何洛洛目瞪口呆地看着他在自己面前按了上行的电梯，目光扫到自己时还风平浪静地颔首致意。

他还记得第一次见面交换名字的时候，自己差点跃跃欲试，直接让人喊他洛洛。  
焉栩嘉当时单膝跪在地上，压着嗓子低低地笑，眼睛让人联想到满盈的月光。他善意地提醒：主人，你是dom。  
何洛洛挠挠头：好吧，那就主人吧。

“嘉嘉…”  
被他喊名字的人睁着双迷乱的桃花眼看着他，胸口急促地起伏着。他被操进去之前刚被塞了个小型跳蛋，现在连震带干的，过量的刺激爽得他分不清东西南北。  
“你顶着我肚子了。”何洛洛补充道，他把对方长腿又往上掰一掰挂到自己肩头，重又操进去。  
焉栩嘉迷乱地在掉眼泪，他刚刚被命令含着高频震动的跳蛋给dom口，完事被按倒就地直接干，现在彻底理智出走连自己是谁都分不清楚。他重又立起来的东西夹在两个人之间，在何洛洛昂贵的衬衫上画地图，何洛洛拿手拨他胸口的鳄齿夹，他被电得乱抖，叫得魂都快没了。  
他从来不是个合格的sub，他不需要被掌握被引导，只想要失控，想要腾飞的自由，想要抛弃理智被快感掌握。  
何洛洛咬牙切齿地干他，年轻的dom习惯了在需要的时候装深沉——在这里装凶。叫出来，叫响一点，嘉嘉你是不是不会叫床啊，别叫主人了叫洛洛，这是命令，听话。  
“我会让你飞的。”他郑重其事地承诺。

他们俩第一次搞在一起的时候何洛洛还无限接近一个雏。他是个积极行动派，喜欢谁就上，想要什么就学，哪怕搞砸了他也有足够试错的本钱。  
那时候归国小少爷热情又青涩地钳住了对方的下巴：抬头！  
他精力旺盛地命令道。  
焉栩嘉眨眨眼睛，刘海从脸侧滑下来，酒红礼装敞着，里面是真丝的黑衬衫。他慢吞吞地、顺从地仰脸，漂亮杏核眼弯起来。

他们俩并排躺在地板上，焉栩嘉脖子上半截领带松松垮垮地缠在何洛洛手腕上。何洛洛拿自己的西装外套盖住两个人的上半身，至于对方光裸的大腿——那边实在是一团乱，他暂时真的顾不上。  
情事暂告一段落，焉栩嘉精疲力尽地倒在他身边恢复体力。何洛洛望着天花板，心里什么强烈的冲动正在破土而出。  
游戏还没宣告结束。

“等会我送你回家吧。”他请求道，打出第一个蓄谋已久的擦边球。


End file.
